Power adapters are known to be used to convey power to a wide variety of electronic devices, and readily to be a power supply to convert power for operating the same or charging batteries when equipped with a power conversion circuit. Since the connector designs in use vary from country to country and from device to device, it is a serious disadvantage for manufacturers to build variety of power adapters with different fixed connector configuration in responding. It also causes great inconvenience to the users in traveling since all the different power adapters for the case are required being available. Consequently, power adapters equipped with removable and interchangeable connectors are thus in demand.
Some similar solutions have been developed. They normally include a removable and interchangeable connector, and a housing capable to be coupled with the connector. When it is constructed in a power supply, a power conversion circuit to convert the power is further required. FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a conventional power adapter; and FIG. 2 is a conventional power supply which further comprises the power conversion circuit (not shown) embedded in the housing of the power adapter. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional power adapter 1 includes a housing 11 and a connector 12. The connector 12 has two flanges 121 respectively placed on its two opposite sides. The connector 12 is coupled to the housing 11 by way of the two flanges 121 sliding into a slot 111 of the housing 11 according to the route as illustrated. A hook 112 of the housing 11 is configured to engage with a mating notch 122 of the connector 12 so as to further secure the connector 12 to the housing 11. There are two sliding chute 123 respectively disposed on the bottom of the connector 12 adjacent to the two opposite sides with the flanges 121 and configured to accommodate two projecting contacts 113 of the housing 11 sliding into. The connector 12 includes conducting prongs 124 to receive power from outside power sources, and conductive contacts (not shown) embedded in the sliding chute 123. The projecting contacts 113 slide into the sliding chute 123 and are connected with the embedded conductive contacts so as to convey the received power.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the conventional power supply 2 is constructed by basically using the same structure as in FIG. 1, and further equipped with a power conversion circuit (not shown) embedded in the housing 11 to convert the power received from the connector 12 to an electronic device by way of an output power cord 21. In this conventional design, the connector 12 can be removed from the housing 11 by pressing down a pressing portion 114 of the housing 11 to sink the hook 112 and release the engagement, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The conventional way has been widely used by the industry for solving the flexibility problem in use. However, several disadvantages have emerged, and have been brought into attention when serious safety issues involved.
When the connector 12 embedded into the housing 11 and transferring the received power, the full and firm positioning of the connector 12 is required. This would provide reliable electrical safety in use and seriously rely upon the engagement construction between the connector 12 and the housing 11. As illustrated, the engagement construction in the conventional way to make sure the securing and positioning depends on the block jointly provided by the hook 112 and the mating notch 122. Apparently, such engagement is very likely hard to hold long under expected outside forces during the normal use, and even tends to fail under normal wear and tear. The damage caused by the disengagement or any kind of failure of the engagement can be huge.
It is easily understood that the main purposes of these conventional designs are for obtaining flexibility in use, providing reliable and qualified power and avoiding any safety issues. The conventional way couldn't fully meet the needs that are in demand.